youngamericansfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Antin
Steve Antin is an America writer and producer. Antin is the creator of Young Americans. Career STEVEN ANTIN (Writer-Director) wrote and directed the feature musical Burlesque. He developed Burlesque at Sony/Screen Gems for several years, writing the script, choosing songs, designing musical numbers, and also wrote the lyrics to one of Christina Aguilera’s numbers in the movie, But I’m A Good Girl. The movie has grossed over 100 million dollars worldwide and is the number one selling DVD at Sony Pictures for 2011. Originally from New York City, Antin was raised in the San Fernando Valley, where he was discovered by a talent agent and began a professional acting career at the age of nine. Later, Antin had memorable roles in several feature films, among them, Jonathan Kaplan’s The Accused, Richard Donner’s The Goonies, Boaz Davidson’s The Last American Virgin, as well as Til There Was You, and Without You I’m Nothing. Antin also appeared in several television series, as a recurring character on “NYPD Blue” and was nominated for an ACE award as Best Actor in a dramatic series, for the HBO telefilm “Vietnam War Story: The Last Days.” Following a successful acting career, Antin shifted his focus to screenwriting and producing. Inside Monkey Zetterland, which Antin wrote, co-produced and starred in, was nominated for the Grand Jury Prize at the Sundance Film Festival. Antin also created and executive produced The WB summer series “Young Americans,” which was sponsored by Coca-Cola. Antin has directed several music videos for acclaimed performers including The Pussycat Dolls. He also directed Paul Van Dyke, Girlicious, and most recent Interscope recording artists Destinee & Paris. This year, Antin has started directing national commercials, launching the live action campaign for Skyy Vodka of their ubiquitious “red legs” print and poster ads. He also directed the 2012 GoDaddy Super Bowl spot featuring the new Pussycat Dolls and the popular airline musical spot for Indigo Airlines. He just finished a fashion movie and commercial for Tacori Jewelry, launching their first venture into filmed advertising. Antin directed the Lifetime movie, The Good Mother starring Angie Harmon as well as Executive Producing the reality series for The CW Network: “The Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search For The Next Doll.” Currently, Antin has a feature film in development at Walt Disney Studios, a musical that he wrote and will direct. He is also developing a book with Sony/Screen Gems, a sweeping romantic drama based on a classic, that he will produce as a movie. Also in development is the live Broadway show with Sony pictures based on his musical Burlesque. He has two reality shows in development at Sony Pictures Television that he recently set up that he will serve as creator/executive producer on. One is a cinema verite style show featuring young people who are documenting their extraordinary lives. The other is a hybrid competition dance based fantasy spectacle. Currently Steven is writing and executive producing a scripted steampunk fantasy action adventure series for MTV.STEVE ANTIN//official site Notes and references Category:Young Americans